Make a Wish
by Cherryinu
Summary: One day you wake up and realize that you have nothing-you are nothing, in a cruel world title means nothing. What are you to do when you have nothing... Make a wish.
1. Everything Went Wrong

**A/N: This chapter isn't as long as I'd like it to be but I think the size is ok so far, I can't promise the next one will be longer but I'll try. This is my first fanfic so please be kind reviews and helpful criticism are needed but please be kind, and to all those who are anti-sakura then this is not the story for you so I'm asking nicely for you to turn away now because any reviews you post will be ignored. Anyway on with the story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The sky was pitch black<p>

The sound of heart wrenching screams could be heard in Suna.

The smell of burning flesh was tangible.

And in the midst of it all lay a pink haired girl slowly bleeding to death.

_'Why? Why did this have to happen. Especially with Naruto...he- he was suppose to be the sixth hokage he didn't deserve this' _she thought.

* * *

><p><em>"Hurry up Sakura, your lagging" Naruto teased.<em>

_"Shut up baka! Not everyone can be as energetic as you." Retorted the slightly peeved pinkete._

_"You shouldn't make excuses for your laziness, hag" Sai replied a fake smile plastered on his face._

_"Well I for one agree with Sakura" Yamato replied._

_"I agree." Kakashi chimed in._

_"...fine" Naruto said reluctantly slowing his pace to meet the others needs_

_"I just want to hurry home is all" Naruto pouted._

_"I understand, but pushing everyone to the point of exhaustion is not the way to go." Kakashi said._

_" I know... I just have a bad feeling" Naruto said._

Elsewhere...

_"Hey your not suppose to-" Cut off when the blade slit his throat._

_"Hn... let's go" The man replied walking away._

_"Hai Sasuke-kun" The red head replied tailing after the man._

_"What now?" The Shark-like teen asked._

_"... Juugo cut off all communication to the other villages, Karin signal the others, Suigetsu you're with me" _

_"Hai." They responded in unison all disappearing except for Sasuke and Suigetsu._

_"Where are we going?" Suigetsu asked_

_"...Home." Sasuke replied as he headed towards the Hokage Tower._

With Naruto and the others...

_" We'll stop here" Kakashi said as they reached a clearing._

_'Thank KAMI I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DIE' Sakura thought as she all but collapsed as the settled in the clearing_

Later...

_" Kakashi... do you sense what I'm sensing" Yamato asked._

_"Yeah... this strange sense of-" Kakashi stopped leaving the sentence hanging._

_" Guys pack up we're heading out" Kakashi ordered._

_"Hai." They responded in unison packing up._

_'I just hope I'm wrong'_

_But he wasn't.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Everyone was dead every civilian, shinobi, child, elder, and the hokage all of them dead. All except for Sakura who wasn't far off. Sasuke, his team, and all of the sound village shinobi attacked them without warning and brought the once great and proud Leaf village to it's knees overwhelming Konoha with sheer numbers and the element of surprise.<p>

Kabuto and a number of Sound nin ambushed and killed Tsunade and Sasuke the Elders, but it wasn't enough, no he went with the others slaughtering everyone in sight. Team seven ,upon seeing the atrocity, confronted him but ended up no better. Juugo took on Kakashi and when it seemed Kakashi hand the upper hand Juugo suprised everyone (or at least Team seven) when he lost control and ripped him apart. Yamato, of course, jumped in to save him but unfortunately met the same fate and Sai was hacked to pieces by the sadistic Suigetsu. Naruto fought Sasukebut was outsmarted and outclassed, and Sasuke showed no mercy to his once great friend and surgate brother killing him like the others. Sakura however was doing much better than the others almost raining victorius against Karin until Sasuke stepped in double teaming her and leaving her to die.

_'Nothing going right, why did this have to happen? I wish...' _Sakura thought before blacking out barely catching the flash of red that entered her vision before.

_I wish... _

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-sama" The figure said as he stood in the middle of room before the man<p>

"Hn"

"Sasuke-sama, Konoha has fallen. All citizens are dead what is your command."

"I want all fires put out and the bodies of all the bodies of the citizens gathered in the center of Konoha by tomorrow, and bring me Karin"

"Hai Sasuke-sama."

_'One down six to go'_

"Did you call for me Sasuke-kun." Karin asked as she walked into the room in an outfit so short one could hardly call decent.

"Yes... Won't you spend the night." He said sending her a suggestive glance.

"Of course... Sasuke-kun, now why don't we put that bed of yours to good use." She said pulling away from the window and into the bedroom closing the door behind them. _  
><em>

**A/N: Alright the next chapters already done if I have enough reviews I update before the weekends out, and the rsting may go up if I get enough requests for it. Anyway REVIEW REVIEW ^.^**_  
><em>


	2. What's Going on?

**A/N: First off thanks to all who reviewed they really made my day. Second I know the last chapter was short and I'm going to try to make them longer key word _TRY_ but as much as I'd like to be one of those authors update up to 5,000 words a chapter I'm not, but I'll aspire to become one and hopefully during my days of publishing I'll become a better Fanfic writer anyway on with story.**

* * *

><p>Next Day...<p>

_"Tell me Sakura... how does it feel to be so weak." He said as he lifted her by her neck off the ground, while she glared at him defiantly._

_"To have spent all those years training to realize it was all for naught." He said as he threw her to the ground._

_"Face it Sakura, it's over. Your friends and family are dead and your village is gone." He said as he appeared behind her drawing his katana._

_"But soon you'll be joining them."_

End of Dream

Sakura sprung up from her sleep panting.

_'It was just a dream.. It was just a dream.' _

_'No... it wasn't'_ The thought instantly bringing tears to her eyes as yesterdays events played over in her mind.

_'Naruto, Sai, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-shishou, and everyone else... they're all gone' _she thought.

_'Now's not the time to cry.'_ Sakura brushed her tears away as she took in her surroundings, she was in a cold dark room and rain was pouring down outside her window and she bandaged from head to toe.

_'How did I get here?'_

*knock knock*

"Um... Miss are you awake?"

A girl with waist length golden blonde hair tied in high pigtails with emerald green eyes wearing the standard black and white maid uniform poked her head through the slightly open door before entering with an award winning smile plastered on her face.

"How are you feeling Miss? You were brought to us badly wounded."

"I am fine."

"That's good. My name is Ellennah, I was the one that stitched and bandaged your wounds be careful not rip your stitches and undo all my hard work." Ellennah felt a tick appear on her forehead as Sakura brushed her off.

"Ellennah right?"

"Hai"

"You wouldn't happen to know how I got here would you?" Sakura sent her a look demanded answers and truthful ones.

"Um.. Well-you see... I can't tell you." Ellennah fidgeted under Sakura's harsh gaze.

"And Why not?"

"My Master said that if you knew how you got here it would be harder to get you to cooperate. He said that all would be revealed if you haven't all ready figured it out by then. Until then he said you may stay as long as you'd like, but I'm not at liberty to disclose any information regarding the subject to you."

"Fine."

* * *

><p>Elsewhere(Next Day) ...<p>

"Sasuke-sama all the bodies have been gathered just as you asked."

"Good." He said looking over them with a look in his eyes that some might call pride if it wasn't directed at such a horrible thing.

"You are missing one." He said glaring at the man.

"W-which one sir."

"Sakura Haruno"

"B-but her body wasn't with the others."

"Well go find it I killed her myself dead bodies just don't walk away, find her body within the hour or your life is forfeit."

"Y-yes sir." The man said before rushing out of sight.

"Sasuke-kun, what has you so upset." Karin asked once again coming out with an outfit to short to be decent.

"Incompetence, how do you lose a dead body."

"What body?"

"Sakura Haruno"

"But Sasuke-kun she wasn't dead when we left."

"No, but she barely had enough chakra to stay alive let alone heal herself, she couldn't move and she was bleeding to death. She was practically on death's door when we left her, how can she survive that-Sakura of all people survive something like that." He said turning to glare at her.

" I was just saying-"

"Well maybe you should stop."

"... Hai Sasuke-kun."

"Good, now come with me back to bed."

"Hai."

* * *

><p>Sakura stood in the rain her hood resting halfway on her head the rain running down her face, Ellennah must have known that she'd want to leave her room for there was already a black cloak resting on the end of her bed when she woke up. To say Sakura was frustrated would be an understatement, Sakura had already put most of the pieces of how she ended up in Amegakure together but it still wasn't making any sense. It was obvious she was brought her but by <em>who?<em> and what exactly did they want? and why her?

The more she thought about it the more she didn't want to know. Amegakure was the home of the Akatsuki so it would be odd if they didn't know she was already here, but if they already knew she was here why haven't they done anything yet. Just thinking about all this gave her a headache if anything she needed to think about where she was going now, Suna was an option but would they take her in? As close as she was with Gaara it still didn't mean that he could take her in, Sakura had nothing to offer the village, mainly because she already brought the hospital up to date, and the people still hated leaf ninja even though they were in an alliance with them. As much as Gaara would probably like to take her in, he couldn't in the best interest of his people.

Sakura sighed before pushing such thoughts to the back of her mind, she was still injured and even if she tried to leave she wouldn't get far especially with what low amount of chakra she had right now. If anything it was probably best not to think of anything right now, if whoever brought her here wanted her dead they would have done so by now.

"Sakura-sama, you'll catch a cold if you stay out any longer." Ellennah called from the doorway.

"Hai... I'm coming in now." Sakura said turning to leaving oblivious to the glowing amber eyes watching her.

* * *

><p>"You'd better have good news for me Captain."<p>

"Sasuke-sama, Sakura Haruno's body has not yet been recovered but-"

"So your saying that you failed to carry out an order."

"Yes, but-"

"Then you are useless to me." And with that Sasuke beheaded the man watching in disgust as the body fell in a heap on the floor the blood seeping into the carpet.

"You." He said pointing to a soldier that was standing guard by the door.

"Y-yes sir?"

"Congratulations, you've been promoted now clean up mess and find me the body of Haruno Sakura!" He ordered at the frightened soldiers.

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p><em>"How is she coming along Zetsu?"<em>

_"Quite nicely if I do say so myself, **the girl is oblivious to our existence here**."_

_"Good, and I'd like to keep it that way. Her cooperation is an important factor in my plan, should it fail all is lost. I want you to continue surveillance on her."_

_"Hai Leader-sama."_

"All the pieces are coming together Zetsu, let's hope it stays that way."

"Hai."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's the end of Chapter 2. Remember to REVIEW, I won't know if I did something wrong unless you tell me, constructive criticism is welcomed.**


End file.
